


Anticipation

by Sephypsycologist



Series: My Bitties and Adoptions [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Gen, chain bitty, mythtale bitties, puppy papri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Wagner is very nervous about the new additions.





	Anticipation

Wagner was pacing on the table beside the door.

Had he done the right thing? Was it truly alright to send his owner after someone who might not want to come with them?

“wagner?” Georgio asked, sliding up from the arm of the couch and over to him. “y’know sephy’s fine with this, right? gettin’ more bitties?”

“i…am not as certain as you are, no,” he admitted, slumping to sit on the table. “i suppose i haven’t had as much time to build confidence.”

“ain’t about confidence, but you’re right,” Georgio curled around him gently to make sure he didn’t start pacing again. “why’d ya ask about it, anyway?”

“i….would rather not say,” the vampire sighed, but leaned back into the warm coils. He didn’t want to burden Georgio with his issues, especially if it turned out to be a moot point.

There was a huff from the hall, and they looked up to see Virgil waking up for the day, tying his bandanna over his head, “you are all concerned too much with this ephemeral world. you have a god among you and prefer to worry over trivial things.”

Georgio hissed at him. He could deal will the Harbinger’s haughtiness sometimes, but not when it was at someone else’s expense.

There was a clatter of keys, and everyone froze.

Sephy opened the door slowly and said, “Everyone? Please be very quiet. Some of our new friends are sleeping.”

Wagner hopped to his feet again and began fretting with his hands. Had it worked? Who was coming in with them?

Sephy entered, with a cheery Sweet Bun on their heels, running into the pups’ room with a yellow blanket around his shoulders like a cape.

Georgio purred at Sephy’s return, and she used one hand to stroke his skull after setting down her keys, “Hey, slither snake.” Around her shoulders was an Asian Lung bitty, who slid down to join the two on the table with a smirk.

“heya. name’s adonis; how ya doin’?” he grinned, and Wagner gave him a polite nod.

“welcome, adonis. i suppose you are here for…curtailing certain behaviors?” Wagner asked.

“nah. ‘m here cause th’ lady wanted one’a my kind an’ one’a my little bro’s kind. she’s got other plans for…uh…” he notices Virgil for the first time as the harbinger stares at him in disgust. “what’s his problem?”

Georgio turns, “virgil has learned to dislike coils. he’s prob’ly mad about that.” The naga had attempted several times to be affectionate to the new member of the family, and Virgil never accepted it. It disappointed him to an extent, but he knew better than to keep it up.

Sephy interrupted their discussion by sitting down on the couch and asking, “So do you guys want to see our other three additions?”

As excited muffled talking came from the pups’ room down the hall, Wagner and Georgio came closer to the couch arm and nodded. Adonis curled up and yawned, “since i already said most’a my hellos, ‘m gonna take a nap. have fun, guys.”

Sephy let her jacket fall open, and Wagner perked up. Not only had his gentle owner brought back a Ghoulrus, as he’d suggested, but there was also a tiny Faerie and a toddling Lucirazz, all three curled into an adorable snoozing pile on her chest.

“Meet Morpheus,” she pointed at the Lucirazz, “Orpheus,” she pointed at the Faerie, “and Starlight,” she gently stroked the skull of the Ghoulrus with one finger, waking him.

A ghostly hum of sleepiness echoed out, but then he whimpered and hid when he realized he was exposed.

Sephy shushed him gently, covering him with her hand, “Starlight, honey, it’s okay. We made it home while you and little Orpheus were napping. We also brought home a Lung and a Lucirazz, too.”

“H-home? Vampy??” Starlight asked, very concerned.

“starlight?” Wagner cautiously made his way with a small teleport to Sephy’s shoulder. “is….is that you?”

When the Ghoulrus’ flames brightened and a smile of relief accompanied a floating hand flying to grab his own, Wagner relaxed, “oh thank stars. i have missed you, my friend.” He’d been feeling terribly guilty for not bringing Starlight with him when he got adopted, but it had happened so fast, and with Virgil being dramatic as always, the timid bitty had been left behind under a blanket.

“Wagner~” cooed the ethereal voice, Starlight feeling just as relieved to see his friend again. “Together!”

“yes,” he chuckled, gently stroking the fingers of the detached hand in order to help Starlight calm down further, “we’re together again. and this time, we will stay that way.”

Meanwhile, Virgil had made his way over. Looking up he saw the two sleeping younglings, frowning, “mortal, why did you bring the faerie? where is his fox?”

“Virgil, Orpheus is here for you,” Sephy smiled down at him. “He’s barely old enough to talk, and he needs someone to help him grow up happy and strong. I thought that would be the perfect role for you.”

This was unfathomable for Virgil. Him? Take care of a baby bones? But….

“i don’t think that would work. i have too much to do translating for my god,” he crossed his arms and looked irritated.

Frowning, Sephy asked, “Even though he and I are learning sign together?”

It was true, Virgil realized. In a few weeks, maybe months, no one would need him to translate. Dante was speaking for himself more and more, It left a squeezing fear in Virgil’s soul that his god would no longer need him, hence his recent increase in moodiness and degrading speech toward the others.

“Will you at least give Orpheus a chance? Until he learns to speak better, we’re going to call him Fi.” She explained, and the two inch skeleton fluttered his wings as he woke up to his name.

“ME FI!” He squeaked, then looked around and fluttered up. “HOME?” 

“Yes, Fi. This is your new home, and all your new family, too.” Sephy laughed softly. “But Fi,” she made sure the little one looked at her, “I want you to meet your big brother first.”

“BRO-VER?!” he gasped, zooming to sit on her forehead, “WHICH ONE?!”

Gesturing to Virgil, who stood frozen on the floor, Sephy said, “Fi, this is Virgil. He’s going to be the one helping me take care of you most.”

Fi gasped and turned around, blinking at Virgil before beaming and floating himself down to hug the larger bitty, “BRO-VER!”

Shaking, Virgil gave this tiny, innocent soul a pat on the head before gently pushing him away, “i….i need to speak with my god.” 

He quickly shuffled away, leaving Fi confused. However, being an energetic youngling, he soon fluttered up and landed in Georgio’s coils, “WHO DIS? ME FI!”

Relaxed as he was, Georgio just hummed, “m’name’s georgio. n’this vampy’s wagner.”

Wagner turned from where he’d slowly coaxed Starlight out of the cover of Sephy’s hand and smiled, “hello, orpheus. welcome home.”

Fi giggled and shot off to fly around the house again, “I GO SPLORE!”

All this talking had woken Morpheus, who blinked slowly before gasping and looking around, “WHERE????”

Instantly stirring, Adonis appeared next to him, “m’here, bro. no worries. this is just our new place.” The dragon scooped the little demon up and brought him back to the table. “the snake is georgio, the vamp is wagner, an’ you already saw fi and starlight before ya went to sleep, remember?”

Morpheus nodded, his tiny hooves clacking on the wood of the table as he was set down, “GORO AN’ Ah’NER. FI AN’ STARRY. UM….?” Frowning, he turned back, “AN’ ME IS…MORE-E-BUS? GORMYUS? MMMN!” He was getting frustrated at not being able to say his own name.

“how ‘bout we just call ya ‘m’ till ya can say it all, bro? you’re doin’ fantastic but ya don’t have ta be upset. jus’ go at your own pace,” Adonis chuckled and gave the tiny one a pat between the horns. “an’ i’m adonis now, m’kay?”

“DONNY!” Morpheus concluded happily, flinging his arms around his brother. “DONNY MINE. AN…AN NOW DIS MINE!” He gestured at the room.

Starlight began hovering around, searching and investigating the room with Wagner following and explaining, so Georgio was the one to correct M on his assertion. “sure’s yours, but it’s ours, too. welcome to th’family, little guy.”

“SNEK VAMPY,” M gasped, scrambling away from Adonis and smacking his tiny hands on Georgio’s coils, “SNEK! WHY SNEK NOT DARGON?”

“m’not a vampire, m,” he patiently explained. “an’ i’m a snake cause i’m a lamia bitty. an’ you are a lucirazz bitty, and your big bro is a ‘dargon’.” He laughed softly, golden fangs glinting.

“KK. ME NO DARGON, DONNY DARGON. ME SCAWY!” he hissed and giggled.

“oh yeah, terrifyin’,” Adonis tried not to laugh as he picked the littler bitty up.

–

“AND THEN WE CAME HOME!” Sweet Bun finishes his story of his outing.

“nice, bro.” Goldie chuckles, “but ya think me’n dante can go out and meet the crew now?” He and the Dietyrus were on the bed, having been listening this whole time.

Dante signs eagerly [butterfly. go see] He’s very excited to learn a Faerie has come to live with them, as he finds them adorable.

Opening the door, Sweet Bun lets his brothers out with a big smile.

Goldie is instantly smacked in the face by Fi as he zooms around. “ah. hello there. orpheus, i presume?”

“ME FI!” squeaked the little one before fluttering back and grinning, “HI! WHO YOU?”

“goldie,” the pup chuckled and directed the Faerie’s attention downward, “and this is dante.”

Dante was making soft coos and purrs, signing over and over, “pretty! pretty! pretty!”

Orpheus’ sockets went wide, and his sparkling eyes began to water a bit, “WH-WHAT SAY? D-DOES HE GONNA EAT ME?!”

“OH NO!” Sweet Bun came out, carefully folding his precious gift blanket, “DANTE IS VERY SWEET AND PATIENT, DEAR ORPHEUS. HE IS SIGNING TO SAY YOU AND YOUR WINGS ARE VERY PRETTY!”

Purring, Dante nodded before laying on the floor to be as harmless looking as possible. He knew Faeries were naturally unnerved by his kind, but by the same note, he adored Faeries. The purring continued as Starlight made his way over.

“S-S-STARRY?” Orpheus whimpered as he took hold of the Ghoulrus’ arm, “CAN YOU PROTEC ME? F-FOR LITTLE BIT?”

Starlight hummed softly and shook his head. He could hardly protect himself!

Wagner and Virgil had made their way over, Virgil hopping onto Dante’s skull and nuzzling in, “ah, i see you’ve emerged. what do you think of the offerings, regal one?”

Dante murmured and vocalized, then signed, “butterfly. afraid.”

“afraid?” Virgil looked up to see Orpheus landing on Goldie’s shoulder and crouching down in uncertainty. “come now, fi. if the mortal has tasked me with your care, you must learn to trust my god.”

Fi, reluctantly, nodded and fluttered down closer. Dante remained perfectly still while Virgil coaxed the Faerie child down, “now there. though my god’s power is beyond comprehension, he will not harm those he favors. and you, small one, have gained that favor already.”

Landing, Fi quickly clung to Virgil’s robes and whimpered, “YOU SURE? NO HURT?”

“no, child,” Virgil calmly affirmed. “just sit down and enjoy the ride. you will learn in time that the glorious dante is a benevolent god, if an energetic and capricious one.”

“WHAT THAT MEAN? CA-PEACHES?” Fi couldn’t help asking as Dante rose onto his hands, beginning a leisurely drag around the living room.

“it means he can change his mind on some things pretty fast, fi,” Goldie chuckled, enjoying seeing Starlight peeking in and out of his hoodie pocket. “usually, it’s just whether he wants to eat or play that he has issues with.”

As Dante crawled forward, Morpheus crowed from the couch, “I AM DA SCAWIEST! RAWR!”

Sephy motioned her other boys over as Adonis noticed them. “hey, bro, look. th’ rest’a our new family’s here. why don’tcha say hi?”

Starlight cooed as he settled into the relative darkness of Goldie’s pocket, and Wagner appeared on the back of the sofa as the boys approached.

“heya, kiddo. i’m goldie, an’ this is dante,” taking a seat, Goldie nuzzled against Sephy’s leg and sighed. All was well.

“GOLD!” Morpheus cackled, “BIG FOXY!”

“nah, m,” Adonis sighed, “he’s not a fox. he’s a dog, like sweet bun. aintcha, goldie?”

“yep,” Goldie responded, “and you must be the dragon. nice’t meetcha, adonis. you too, morpheus.”

Dante arrived, and though still nervous, Orpheus gave him a pat, “GOOD SPOOKY.”

Virgil facepalmed, but acquiesced, “yes, good. now that we’ve all been introduced, i suppose we’re done?”

Sephy nodded, “Yes. Everyone is free to do as they like, explore, talk, anything, so long as we all meet back for dinner at eight, okay?”

There were several “ok”s and Dante did the gesture before taking off at a run that had Fi squealing in glee.

While things got much more complicated at home, it seemed they would work out at their own pace.


End file.
